1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for handling and processing semiconductor wafers and, in particular, to a transfer chamber with an integral load lock and staging station.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the processing of semiconductor devices, such as transistors, diodes, and integrated circuits, a plurality of such devices are fabricated simultaneously on a thin slice of semiconductor material, termed a substrate or wafer. When manufacturing these devices, it is imperative that the substrate does not become contaminated by particulate. Accordingly, substrate processing systems typically include a load lock apparatus that provides a substantially particle free environment from which substrates may be selectively withdrawn by a substrate handling assembly for placement into one or more processing modules.
There are several general problems that are associated with prior art substrate processing systems. For example, the addition of a load lock to a substrate processing system tends to increase the footprint of the substrate processing station. However, it generally is more desirable to reduce the footprint of the substrate processing system. Another general problem associated with prior art substrate systems is that when the substrate is removed from the one or more processing modules it typically is very hot (e.g., from 500xc2x0 to 1200xc2x0 C.). Accordingly, the substrate usually is allowed to cool before/after it is removed from the substrate processing system. This cooling time tends to decrease the throughput of the substrate processing system.
A need, therefore, exists for a substrate processing system with a load lock that has a reduced footprint and allows the substrate to cool after processing without significantly reducing throughput.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention involves a substrate processing system comprising a substrate handling chamber and a load lock chamber. The load lock chamber has a gated inlet for the transfer of a substrate into and out of the load lock chamber and a gated port for transferring a substrate between the load lock chamber and the substrate handling chamber. A staging shelf is positioned above the load lock chamber in the substrate handling chamber. The substrate processing system further includes a first substrate handler in the substrate handling chamber for moving a substrate between the load lock chamber and the staging shelf.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a method for processing semiconductor substrates. In the method, a first substrate is placed at a load lock station that is located inside a load lock. The first substrate is moved from the load lock station to a staging shelf located inside a substrate handling chamber. A second substrate is moved from a cooling station in the substrate handling chamber to the load lock station. A third substrate is moved from a substrate processing chamber to the cooling station. The first substrate is moved from the staging shelf to the processing chamber.
Yet another aspect of the present invention involves a substrate processing system that comprises a substrate handling chamber. A load lock port is located in a wall of the substrate handling chamber for the transfer of a substrate from a load lock chamber to the substrate handling chamber. Within the substrate handling chamber are a staging shelf, a rest station, a cooling station. The system also includes a first substrate handler configured to move the substrate to and from the load lock chamber, the staging shelf, the rest station and the cooling station.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention involves a substrate processing system that comprises a substrate handling chamber. A load lock port is located in a wall of the substrate handling chamber and is for transferring a substrate from a load lock chamber into the substrate handling chamber. The system includes a first substrate handler configured to rotate, extend and retract to move substrates to and from one or more positions within the substrate handling chamber. The system also includes a second substrate handler positioned on a fixed track and including a Bernoulli wand for straight line movement to move a substrate into and out of a substrate processing chamber adjacent the substrate handling chamber. The first substrate handler and the second substrate handler are configured such that a substrate can be positioned by the first substrate handler within the substrate handling chamber beneath the Bernoulli wand to transfer the substrate between the first substrate handler and the second substrate handler.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.